1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power saving circuit, and more particularly to a power saving circuit and an electronic device having the same which is capable of saving the power consumption of the electronic device through a pressure sensing function.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electronic device is still consume a little power in the deep sleep state, because the power supply is supplied to certain parts of the electronic device in order to rapidly awaken the electronic device when reusing the electronic device. The power consumption is still a serious problem to users of the electronic device.
Furthermore, a conventional stylus, capable of detecting pressure on a tip thereof, has a button for turning on the power supply from sleep state. The stylus is a low-power consumption product. If the power consumption of the stylus in the sleep state is removed, the use of time and standby time of the stylus will be increased.
Therefore, there is a need for a power saving circuit and electronic device having the same which can efficiently solve the problem of the power consumption of the electronic device.